


mine

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: the tragedy of the professor [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal, Angst and Porn, Claire Foley (Mentioned) - Freeform, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Emmy Altava (Mentioned) - Freeform, Luke Triton (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Smut, Submission, Yandere, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: the tragedy of the professor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862311
Kudos: 6





	mine

A low chuckle emitted from Descole's throat. He gripped the professor's wrists as he watched his pathetic attempts at escape. "Now, now Layton," He said, his tone honeyed. "if you be good for me, it won't hurt as much." His tone dripped like honey.

Hershel didn't respond; only continuing to struggle. Descole's grin turned into a frown. "Stop fighting." He hissed. Hershel didn't comply. He continued to struggle; ignoring him. Descole growled. He grabbed his pants and gave a forceful tug. A gasp escaped Hershel's throat. His entire body began to tremble.

Descole leaned down to his neck and began to suck roughly. Hershel bit his lip as he attempted to contain his moans. However, the sweet touch of Descole's lips on his flesh created a feeling of euphoria for the professor. Descole continued his sucking as he felt every inch of his body. "Your body is so lovely, Hershel." He whispered into his ear. " _If_ I can call you that." He added with a low chuckle following. 

Hershel lightly whimpered. His eyes became moist. Descole frowned. He brushed his hand across Hershel's bulge. "Oh Hershel, you don't know how _long_ I've been waiting for this moment." He whispered. Hershel flinched upon feeling his cock being touched. "But at long last, I can finally have you as my own. No Claire, no Miss Altava, and most importantly, no more of that _brat_." Descole mused. Hershel sniffled. "Descole," He whimpered. "What is it?" Descole asked, tilting his head. "I..I..." Hershel's voice broke halfway through. Everything around him was like his prison walls had become much more stronger. He couldn't escape, he was trapped, and forced to surrender.

"Well? Speak up." Descole said. Hershel shut his eyes as tears pooled down his face. "Just...Just do it!" He pleaded. A grin spread across Descole's face. "Good boy, good boy." He said and patted his head. He pulled down his pants right before taking out his cock. Pulling down his and Hershel's underwear, he then proceeded to push himself inside of Hershel, giving hard thrusts.

Hershel let out a cry of pain before being overtaken by a moan. Descole continued to thrust deep inside of him. His throbbing cock burrowed it inside of his asshole, giving Hershel immense pleasure. He didn't want to give in yet, his body was telling him otherwise. Every thrust, every second, brought immense euphoria to his senses. He opened his mouth as drool began to pool out. His body was betraying him for enjoying this.

Descole leaned into his ear. His warm breath nipped at his neck. "You're doing _so_ well." He commented as he gave another thrust. The pleasure was immense, causing Hershel's cock to harden, much to his displeasure. At another thrust, he dug his nails into the bedsheets. The pleasure inside of his body was only bullying up. Any more would mean an orgasm. 

Descole gave another hard thrust however, this time, his cock began to harden. Hershel bit his lip at the feeling. He curled his toes as he felt at the onset of an orgasm. A loud, unwanted moan escaped his throat. His cock erupted from the pleasure as he began to cry harder. "Please, please," He begged, his voice but a whimper. "please stop this. I'm...I'm begging of you."

Descole chuckled at his pleads. "I'm sorry professor. But it looks like you're all mine. _No one_ is going to save you." He said.


End file.
